


Creamer

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape has an unfortunate disagreement with an owl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creamer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a speed-writing competition, with the prompt: (dialogue) "Wow, that's some crappy coffee."

~ Creamer ~

Severus Snape should have known better than to insult the owl's master in front of it. But seriously, damn Lucius Malfoy for sending another list of 'highly-recommended hair re-texturing potions' when Severus had already told him several times that he kept his hair this way on purpose. It was a fashion statement, and the statement was that he hated doing what was in fashion, such as keeping one's hairy shiny and dry.

Voicing that sentiment in front of the man's familiar, however, proved to be a mistake. Upon hearing the professor insult its master, the owl promptly hopped over to Severus's half-full coffee mug, put its feathery butt over the rim, and took a dump.

Severus immediately called for a house elf to take the cup away. An elf quickly popped in and grabbed the cup, hurrying back to the kitchen with the dirty dish.

Upon seeing the contents of the cup, another elf remarked, "Wow, that's some crappy coffee."

~end~


End file.
